Maid Puninari
by animelover554
Summary: after a one night stand several years ago, Puninari and Fukuyama meet at Puninaris job. After Yukinari gets fired, their lives become intertwined. m for sexual scenes. if you don't like boy on boy keep your comments to yourself.


Yukinari sat on the locker room bench, waiting for everyone to leave. He looked around, making sure no one was in sight. He sighed to himself, it seemed everyone had gone home for the day. He could finally shower, and head on home.

Okay, I'll admit it- I'm waiting for everyone to go home, cause I dont want everyone to make fun of my body. Pale and thin, while their are guys who are muscular amnd tan walking around.. Yeah im pathetic, and insecure. I'm puninari after all. But even worse, that's not my real reason for staying back. I'm gay, which should be obvious from my girl rash. And even worse, my crush, Fukuyama, who is one, completely straight, and two, hates me, is in my gym class. He is a man whore going after all my friends. It's messed up.. He's so confident, and strong-nothing like me. If I ever saw him naked... I would just die right then and there, and then everyone would know I'm gay. The only person who knows is Mirharu- my best friend. People think we love each other, but they're sadly mistaken. She found out one day when she told me that- she loved me. I muttered, "s-sorry Miharu, but I'm g-gay." I waited for her to be repulsed but she simply smiled. '' Silly Yukinari, I meant like a brother. "I smiled back, and she was sworn to secrecy, even thou she told me the others would accept me.

I headed for the shower, stripping as I went. I turned it on, gasping at the inital heat, and sighing as i got used to it. I was in their for several minutes, before I heard footsteps. I froze, turning off the shower and spinning around. "W-whos the-eir.." I stuttered, covering "myself" with my hands. I looked around, trying to spot someone. I turned around, only to be a pushed against the wall, by another naked body. I screamed, struggling, but it was no use. The other man, obviously by his strength, had me pinned against the wall. He grabbed my ass, slapping it.

''Hey puninari." The voice wispered coyly against my ear. A wave of pleasure rolled over me, recognizing the voice. I struggled against him kicking and trying to worm my way out.

'' what the fuck are you doing Fukuyama!" I rasped, struggling to keep my cool, with the waves of pure ecxtacy rolling through me.

'' What does it look like? I've seen the way you look at me Puninari. Don't try to hide it." He said, biting and licking my neck. I gasped, trying to stiffle a moan.

" What are the fuck are you talking a-bout-t! I'm straight!" I said, tears falling down my face.

'' Aw don't cry, I'm not gonna hurt you Puni-nari. And from the way your already reacting, you obviously not straight." He said eyeing me. "In fact, I'd say your quite the opposite." I had my hands wrapped around my member, which was already hard. He looked down at my hands smirkkng. He ripped them off, my erection sprinning free. "Puni-nari, don't hide from me." He licked the tears off my face, sending a shiver down my spine. My face was red from embarrasment. " look at my puninari, all hot and bothered. I bet you like being humiliated, huh?" I shook my head no, putting my hands over my face. Fukuyama laughed, pinning my hands against the wall, and rubbing his huge erection against mine. I moaned, thrusting against him. The pain from the friction, turned into intense pleasure. He pulled me down the ground, getting on top of me, thrusting his tounge in my mouth, and then placing several bites and kisses from my neck to my stomach, down juwst above my cock.

"S-stop." I say with a moan. He smiled at me, kissing me yet again.

"I'll stop when your body stops reacting." With that, he licked the length of my cock, sending several moans from the mouth. He twirled his tounge around the head, slightly nipping the tip. I gasped, grabbing his hair. He continually bobbed his mouth around my cock, engulfing it in his heat.

"Fu-fukaYAMAAA!" I screamed, my cum shooting in his mouth. He swallowed it smirking at me. His kissed me, and I crawled away in embarrasment and slight disgust. He grabbed my legs, twisting me around to face him. He pushed a finger on my mouth, and i twirled my finger around it. Tears streamed down my face, as he shoved his finger down my throat. I coughed and he smiled.

''Where do you think your going, you little cock whore." He said playfully. I blushed, looking at all nine inches of his huge cock. He grabbed my hair, forcefully shoving his dick down my throat several times. My hands waved in the air, trying to be free. I coughed, and gasped for air. He shoved his dick yet again down my throat and i sucked on it hard, earning a pleasured grunt from him. Fukuyama pulled my mouth of his cock, and turned me around so my ass was facing him.

He lifted my ass in the air, spanking me once of twice. I gasped, my cock jumping slightly. He tugged on my cock, causing me to moan. He spread my check, twirling his finger around my puckered hole. I gasped, whinning for him to either stop or continue, I didn't know whjich. He shoved in a finger, my ass engulfing it. ''Oww! Stopp Fukuyama." He smiled, shoving it even further. I howled, my cock leaking with precum. He shoved in another finger, and pleasure shot through my cock. " Ple-ease Fukuyama, just fuck me!" He smiled, kissing me one last time, and shoving in his cock all at once. I screamed, as he thrusted harder and harder, until my cock spewed cum all over his stomach, as he came in my ass. We both laid down exhausted, and we fell on the floor.

'' I love you Yukinari."

I woke up, dried cum all along the sheets. I sighed, as I threw them in the wastebasket. I looked in the mirror, taking in my reflection. I was pale as a ghost, with a slight flush on my cheeks. My body was small and weak, with barely any muscle tone. My hair a midnight blue. That was the old Puninari, the vision fading from my mind. I had quite a growth spurt in senior year of high school, and now as I was nearing the end of my junior year of college, I was looking much better than my high school years. I was an average height of 5'8, with pale skin, shaggy black hair and bit of muscle tone. I still had my girl rash, but that wasn't much of a problem being gay. A painful image of Fukuyama filled my mind, and I shoved it off. We had a one night fling in the locker room. We had gone on as if nothing had changed for a few years, and he stopped talking to me by senior year, when Miharu and the others went back to Seiren. I hadn't seen him for three years, and I was still trying to move on from a stupid one night stand.

I looked at the time, swearing under my breath, I was gonna be late for work! It was eight p.m, and my shift started at eight-thirty. I opened my bureau, flipping through the fumbles of clothes. I put on some black skinnys jeans, a black and white striped v-neck, a black sweat shirt, and a gray beanie. I walked out the front door of my house, sighing at the house next to mine. My best friend Kiereyay had moved to America when she left highschool, to go to aprentice at some dojo. I heard from her at least once a week, but I still missed her. I walked several blocks to my work, a gay bar called "Cherry." I don't like the club scene, but I needed the money, and a jobs a job. I went through the back, changing into my "waiter" uniform. I was in black short shorts, and a tight pink shirt with Cherry written on it. There was some techno shit blasting, and I walked over to the owner Tony.

"Take the shots around, you know what to do." He said. Tony was what they called a bear. Heavy and hairy. I shudered, wondering who could be into that sort of thing. I nodded, going around to the few people that were at tables. I saw several drag queens sitting at a table, and they winked at me. I shly waved back, heading in the opposite direction. I saw a guy sitting alone, facing away from me. I tapped him and he turned around.

''Excuse me sir, care for a sho-" I stopped midsentence. The man looked at me stunned, his mouth opened slightly, eyeing me up and down. ''Puninari?" He turned me around to face him. He pushed a finger on my mouth, and i twirled my tounge around it. Tears streamed down my face, as he shoved his finger down my throat. I coughed and he smiled.

I tried to walk away but he pushed me against the wall, my lungs gasping for air. ''Where do you think your going, you little cock whore." He said playfully. I blushed, looking at all nine inches of his huge cock. He grabbed my hair, forcefully shoving his dick down my throat several times. My hands waved in the air, trying to be free. I coughed, and gasped for air. He shoved his dick yet again down my throat and i sucked on it hard, earning a pleasured grunt from him. Fukuyama pulled my mouth of his cock, and turned me around so my ass was facing him.

He lifted my ass in the air, spanking me once of twice. I gasped, my cock jumping slightly. He tugged on my cock, causing me to moan. He spread my check, twirling his finger around my puckered hole. I gasped, whinning for him to either stop or continue, I didn't know whjich. He shoved in a finger, my ass engulfing it.

''Oww! Stopp Fukuyama." He smiled, shoving it even further. "Stop." I said shoving Fukuyamas hand away from my ass, pulling Up My Pants. He looked at me, slightly pissed off.

'' Come on you know you can't resist me Puninari.'' He said, growling and kissing my neck.

'' No. That Was In The past'' I said pushing him off. ''Leave me alone.'' I walked away from him, slamming the door. I Walked ToWards My Boss Tony. he Looked At ne'er Posses Off That I Hadn't Passed oUT The Drinks. ''listen Tony... I Need To Take off''

'' No. You've Used Up All Your Sick Days. If You Walk Out Of Here now.' your FIRED.'' I Took Off My Name Tag, Slamming It on ThE Table. I Was Tired Of This Crappy Job.

" Don't Worry. You Don't Need To Fire Me. I Quit.

Sorry About The Errors Towards The End. There's Something Wrong With My Tablet. Next Chapter Will Be About Yukinaris new Job. XD


End file.
